


Morning Song

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2016, M/M, Morning After, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Kal wakes up to Jamal playing piano.





	Morning Song

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Rise"

Early morning light hits their pillows on the floor. Kal stretches, untangling from the blankets on Jamal´s King Size bed.

Jamal´s nowhere to be seen, but he can hear piano playing in the next room.

Kal finds his underwear among the pillows. He pads over into the other room and sits down next to Jamal. Too early for words. Jamal looks over as he plays, flashes him a small smile, brushes against Kal´s shoulders.

He was sure he didn´t need this. Fuck, he doesn´t. The light strokes Jamal´s fingers on the keys and Kal lets himself be played awake.


End file.
